blank
by hystrix t.i.m
Summary: don't like don't read


"plak!" suara tangan kanan sakura berhasil mendarat dengan cepat di pipi sakura

"apa maumu? Hah? Dasar cewek murahan! Nggak liat apa, naruto udah jadi milik saya? Kamu pikir dengan ngasih bekal mu-ra-han ke naruto bisa buat naruto jadi milik kamu? Jangan harap lebih, liat diri kamu, ngaca dulu sana" bentak hinata. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan sakura sendiri

"ukh, ukh.." rintih sakura, tangan halusnya menutupi bagian tamparan dari tangan hinata. Hinata terduduk dan bersandarkan tembok koridor sekolah yang kini sepi.

Tampak di pojok suatu kelas, seorang gadis terdiam sendiri ditemani alat tulis dan bangku-bangku kosong yang telah ditinggal pergi para penghuninya.

Diam dan bertopang dagu sambil melihat tetesan hujan di jendela kelas disebelah kirinya. Pandangan matanya kosong, pikirannya tak tentu arah ke mana.

"kreot..kreot.." decitan pintu kelas yang terhembus angin dingin hujan

Satu persatu air mata sakura turut menemani hujanan tetesan air dari langit. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan dingin hujan

"dek, sudah waktunya pulang, nanti orang tuamu mencari" ujar penjaga sekolah yang sudah berdiri di depan sakura.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"ayo, paman antarkan sampai ke gerbang"

Sakura berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari bangkunya diikuti penjaga sekolah di belakangnya setelah penjaga sekolah tersebut mengunci pintu ruangan lantai 2 itu.

"apa? Kamu kemanakan uangku itu? Sudah kuturuti maumu! Lalu mana? Mana buktinya?" hentakan suara ibu sakura terdengar oleh telinga sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Buliran air mata jatuh ke pipi sakura

Inilah yang membuat sakura malas untuk pulang ke rumah, telinganya sudah panas akan celotehan ibu kepada ayahnya. 'ah! Bosan!' gerutunya dalam hati. Sakura pun membuka pintu dan berlari melewati ayah dan ibunya menuju kamarnya yang terletak paling belakang

"ceklek" Tubuhnya langsung ia hempaskan pada kasurnya, ia lelah, sangat lelah, semua masalahnya sudah sampai pada ubun-ubunnya. Dan akhirnya, dia tertidur dengan mata sembab di kasurnya

Kamarnya mempunyai empat jendela di tembok samping, dari jendela itu bisa melihat barisan bunga peliharaan ibunya terjejer rapi. Meja yang berisi banyak buku itu pun menghiasi kamarnya. Catatan-catatan kecil, tulisan, dan gambar-gambar ikut menghiasi bagian atas meja.

Sakura melihat naruto sedang duduk di bagian belakang kelas sedang memainkan gitarnya. Sakura mendatangi naruto, ia memberikan sebungkus kotak makan ke naruto.

"naruto, ini untukmu" ucap sakura seraya menjulurkan kotak makan ke naruto

"eng? Apa?

"ini, untukmu"

"ini? Kamu mau memberi saya makanan murahan lagi? Sudah makan saja sendiri sana!" usir naruto dan segera pergi meninggalkan sakura"

Tiba-tiba langsung bermunculan semua orang di sekolah..

'haha, ngaca" "haha,haha,haa" "wuu" semua isi sekolah menertawakannya seraya melempar telur ke badannya. Sakura mundur, mundur dan hanya bisa meringis. Mundur, menjauhi sedikit demi sedikit isi sekolah yang menertawakannya. Mundur, mundur, dan terus mundur, dan.. "dug!" sakura terpelosok lubang persegi yang hanya cukup satu orang. "aaa..!" jerit sakura sepanjang ia jatuh

"hah, hah, hah" seketika matanya terbuka dari mimpinya. Keringat memandikan tubuh sakura di balik selimut. Kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk, tangannya mengusap pelipisnya dari keringat. Perasaannya tak karuan. Sakura melihat jam di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 06.15, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya di sekolah.

Seperti biasa, sakura terdiam di atas kursinya di pojokan kelas, memandangi jendela sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan kosong dan bertopangkan dagu. Semua siswa sudah pulang, sekarang hanya dia dan benda mati yang ada di ruangan itu.

"haha, haa" sayup-sayup sakura mendengar tawa gerombolan anak laki-laki dari luar. Ia segera pergi dan rasa keingintahuannya dengan sumber tawa itu muncul. Pelan-pelan langkah kaki dan telinganya menelusuri asal suara tawa tersebut, dan ternyata berasal dari belakang WC siswa. Sakura memunculkan badannya pelan-pelan

"sasuke, hinata, ino, gaara?" ujar sakura dengan suara kecil. Dilihatnya sasuke dengan hinata, ino dengan gaara sedang tertawa dan duduk berpasangan dengan mulut mereka yang saling beradu dan menikmatinya. Tangan mereka menjelajah tak tentu pada satu sama lain.

"emm.. emm" desah mereka

"sasuke, hinata, ino, gaara?" ucap sakura

Seketika mereka berempat melepaskan bibirnya dan menengok ke sakura

"sakura?" ujar sasuke

"ka-kalian.." ujar sakura terbata-bata

"ngapain kamu ke sini?" bentak hinata

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sakura

"sudah, sana pergi!" usir hinata

sakura pun pergi dan berlari pulang menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya

'sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan itu?' batin sakura dalam hati. Saudara sekaligus teman kecilnya sudah berbuat seperti itu di depan matanya sendiri. Apalagi dia melakukannya dengan hinata, gadis yang sangat membencinya. Pikirannya ke mana-mana dan tak tentu arah dengan tubuhnya yang telah terbaring lelah di kasur kamarnya.

'kenapa sih masalah betah banget terus datang? Ya Tuhan, apa mungkin ini takdirku untuk jalani hidup dengan orang tua dan teman-teman yang bagiku, yaah.. begitu?' batinnya dalam hati

'aku lelah dengan semua ini'

'aku tidak boleh mundur begitu saja! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'


End file.
